D-session
by Yokai2love
Summary: Jordan x Molly/ Eva; around 6th ep. Molly is tired of Don and she thinks of something to 'calm her nerves'. She asks her partner, if they would go to have some drink... Still in progress. Don't think that this will be a pathological story. No. And this will be longer than previous my stories. R&R, please?
1. Chapter 1 - To prepare to go out

It was all his fault. Don Wei, who once was her father, has insulted her too many times. She had enough of that. How a man could change so much? How can be so indifferent? So heartless?...  
She tried. She wanted to affect him and show him her strength. But, even if she had done her best, it still wasn't enough... How cruel...  
And then she woke up with enormous headache, a desert in her throat and, what was most terrifying, a boy in her bed. The boy was her teammate. Her gunner. Her partner in racing. Her friend. Jordan...  
How big was their little celebration that she ended up totally drunk and with her best friend in the same bed?  
She looked at herself, standing in front of her bunk in shock. She wore her typical night clothes. Good thing, she wasn't naked. Then she turned to the teenage who was still dreaming. He had clothes on him as well. Peacefully sleeping, clinging to the pillow in his hands, snoring. A sigh of relief escaped her lungs. Maybe nothing bad happened.  
She sat on the ground, leaning against the wall. Still observing two-tone haired boy she reached for a bottle of water that was standing on a small night table. Drinking slowly, she started to recall the events from the day before...

flashback

It was after their race against Para-Dice. Eva aka. Molly was so happy along with Jordan that they'd won another race together. Of course their good spirit must have been turned away by their oh-so-great team manager. Even though the mechanics, Koji and Stan, greeted them and congratulated their victory, there was something like depressing aura in the air. She couldn't stand it.  
When they were about to hide in their rooms, Molly called her partner.  
- Hey, Jordan? - he turned to her immediately. - What would you say about having a drink, hm?  
His eyebrows lifted. Having a drink?  
- Oh, well... I'm not so sure Don would...  
- Oh, come on! - she waved her hand, annoyed. But then she added with a smirk: 'It's time we have a little fun.' We don't need that old jerk to tell us what we have to do in free time, do we?  
The gunner sighed. Then smiled.  
- We don't.  
- Great! See you here in fifteen minutes!  
- O-okay!  
He walked into his room and closed the doors. Something was just weird.  
First: What is between Molly and Don..? It felt that they've known each other for long time but don't get along well. On the other hand, it doesn't make any sense since it's obvious, from the man's behavior, that they can't. It's complicated...  
Second thing: Having a drink, again... He didn't know if here, on Alwas, hey had some alcohol or something. Anyway, she asked it. Whatsoever, how old was she? And is it even legal here for non-matured to drink...  
And the last thing... Did she actually ask him to go out..? Together? To a bar or something? Really, he was going out with a girl!  
His heart flipped under that thought and a little bit of heat flew on his cheeks. He and Molly..?  
He shook his head. No, no, no... They are partners. He wouldn't feel anything more than a good friendship, would he? Besides, their manager wouldn't allow such relationship appear in his team...  
"No! Stop thinking about it! - he thought to himself as he started to prepare. - You're just going with her for a drink. A friendly meeting. Not a big deal."  
Even though, he finally convinced himself that it wouldn't be something more, he thought that he could put on a little more smart outfit. Plain polo shirt and jeans should be okay here.  
As he reached his suitcase, he saw there a bottle of cologne. He'd taken it for a special occasion. His mom liked him to use it sometime. Maybe... Well, it could be that occasion... He opened it blankly. Small drop haven't caused any harm to anybody...

Molly didn't have such problems. As always, she was thinking about her 'loving' father. She made up her mind that if he eventually found out who she really is, she would scream at him and make it clear that her years in that boarding prison-school was the worst thing a parent could do to a child... And mention Maya... And tell him how low he'd gone in being a 'social animal'. How bad father we was and still appears to be. She would like to see him suffer... just like she did.  
Taking off her pants she got rid of those thoughts. She put on another - black trousers in which she escaped from Stern...  
No, no thinking about it.  
With a sigh she forced herself to smile. Good thing she had her partner. Sometime really annoying, too curious, hot-headed and maybe a little dorky, but still - a friend with who you can talk with. His cheerful smile could mean to her more than she expected...  
She quickly brushed her hair and walked out of room. At the same time, the doors beside opened. Molly and Jordan shared smile and headed towards the exit.  
As they were passing the Whizzing Arrow II, the mechanics, repairing it, caught their sight.  
- Oi, kids! Where're'ya going? - Stan shouted friendly, stopping welding. The two halted.  
- Out. - was the girl's answer. She waved him and gave Jordan encouraging look to go.  
- We'll be back soon! - the boy said, following his partner.  
Stan and Koji exchanged simpers. The man with glasses chuckled.  
- Yea, we get it. Have fun!

As the two started walking toward city, Molly smelled something. It wasn't intense, but somehow easily noticeable. And attractive... She remained silent and pulled herself a little towards Jordan. As she inhaled, an approving smirk appeared on her lips. And her sudden move caused their arms to brush against each other, but she obliviously let it go.  
Jordan noticed it, nevertheless. He peeked at her surprised a bit. She acted like it was unintentionally, but her face wore an expression that exposed different opinion. Anyway, their silence was a bit 'sticky' and he didn't like it.  
- What's so funny, Molly?  
She turned to him, winked with the answer: 'You just smell good.' and turned her head from him.  
He grinned widely with pride for himself. Little effort pays off double.

The two young humans sat by a bar. The same one, they had their little incident with first adversary. The scrub bartender, who exactly remembered the two Earthlings, started to look around with growing fear to find potential trouble. Eva recognized his concern and smiled at him.  
- Nothing to worry, old man. We're just here to drink. We won't cause any troubles.  
They saw his expression change and a wide, toothless smile that was sent to them. His figure appeared to oddly look younger.  
- So, Little One, same as before? - he asked, shaking some mixture of unknown liquids in his tentacle-like limbs.  
- Sure! It was great! But today add more grenade, mkay? - an evil smirk appeared on her face. That one, when a teenage does something which is not necessarily admissible or legal.  
- And for you, my boy? - thus far silent, Jordan blinked twice. He didn't know any of drinks here. He even wasn't sure if after drinking any of those he would be still alive. Besides, he liked to consider himself a tough-guy type and act like one, but truly his inner voices often prohibited any outstanding behavior and rebellious acts. After all, he'd been trained in strict conditions for at least three years. What's more, his family assured him rather moral upbringing. He wasn't a saint, that's for sure. But some acts performed by his friends he considered sometimes as repulsive.  
And now he was standing in front of one choice: push himself into one of that 'repulsive' manner but undeniably have some kind of fun and adrenaline from doing something against himself, or... let his ego be bruised in front of a younger and more confident girl who visibly don't even give a damn on any inner voices that fights within her, is she possibly had them...  
No. Yes..? No, definitely no! _Oh, come on! You don't have to became a 'happy little boozer' at the first place. Just be the best drink-mate for your partner, as you can.  
_ A moment after the bartender asked him question, the boy smiled blankly.  
- Nothing boozy, for now, pal. Just... give me something that will calm my nerves.  
Old scrub took a glance between the boy and his friend. Maybe something had formed in his knowing mind that made him smile at them... Just maybe.  
- You got it.


	2. Chapter 2 - To be the drinker

Another burst of loud laughter exploded beneath bar's walls. The laughter was coming from a young girl who would be never expected to have such voice. Effectively encouraged by some range of 'dragons water', she would actually laugh at everything. It lasted for at least one hour and the customers, who were also enjoying themselves at the bar, had been got used to it and occasionally could laugh along with the 'depraved' youngster.  
Molly, all red and happy, turned to the crowd at the bar. She rose her hand with a glass, and squeaked:  
- Hey, evryoan! I say O and you - Ban!  
Crowd cheered.  
- O! - she first with her glass above - Ban! - the answer go.  
- O! - she started again rising her hand. Little of green-blueish liquid spilled on her hand. - Ban!  
- I can't hear youuuu! One moar O! - BAN!  
Great cries of winne of boozy minds filled the bar. Someone started to sing something, another alien argued with another, somewhere in the corner was audible rythmic clap.  
Two-tone haired boy sitting next to the loudest 'Little One' was supping slowly his drink. Not that he wasn't enjoying the party - he shouted with the crowd along, but maybe not with the eagerness that shared his companions. After two lighter small containers filled with weird juice and three same drinks as Molly he started to fall in his mind, feel little dizzy, queasy.  
- Heeey, another one Old Man, pleaaaase! - the girl next to him shouted cheerfully, energetically waving her hand.  
How could she stand that pressure of boozy drinks? And, what's more, ALIEN drinks.  
Jordan stared at her when she closed her lips at the bottleneck and gulped a few times with a veteran's precise. A girl her age... He probably wouldn't want to know how her life back on Earth looked like...  
- Molly - he started with a little squawking voice. He immediately cleared his throat and began again - Molly, I REALLY think you should stop by now. - She looked at him as if he was sick. Or maybe she was feeling that way. - You don't even know what exactly you are drinking. It's for your own good, seriously.  
She blinked a few times, and with another blink a sweet, wide smile appeared on her face.  
- Ya kidding, gunner-sweet-boy? - she asked, joyfully waving a bottle in her hand towards him. - I'm having super-diper-great time here!  
- Yeah, but - he was stopped by her finger which suddenly had been put on his lips. Astounded, he moved backwards a little. Her face was still covered by sly smile.  
- No buts here! - she laughed, again tilting the bottle towards her mouth. Before she started to drink, she added: - It's our victory, we should celeb, right?  
All Jordan could do was to sigh and finish his drink. After swallowing the last gulp he let go a single quiet burp. Molly was now busy actively talking to some weird, furry creatures, who actually looked like bonobo fixed with a bear. He giggled suddenly, like a mad school-girl at the picture he imagined in his mind, but quickly managed to get rid of that. Geez, alcohol could be really problematic...

* * *

(A/N): If there are very bad, visible errors, please depict them for me.


	3. Chapter 3 - To be moody

- Molly, thirty more minutes. - he shook her shoulder getting her attention. The girl turned to him and gave him another sweet smile. He couldn't help it but named it 'really cute'. Trying to keep more serious face, he continued - C'mon, it's late already. And we have to hold another race tomorrow since we've won today, iya?

- Aww... You know how to get me, partnaar. - she leaned against his shoulder. He didn't complain about it.

The boy looked around the bar that appeared to became quieter without girl's laughter and cheerful shouts. Through a glass-free window he could see darkening sky and a few little shiny dots. They should be heading back, soon.

Molly let out a deep sigh, adjusting on her partner's muscular arm. In almost airless, dusty bar room there were lots of scents in surroundings, but one, the special and nicer than any of those, was coming from this boy's collar. It somehow reminded her old times with her father, still loving and happy along with her mother, cheerfully giving her bee-flight, picking her up. They were smiling. They were laughing. They were together. How did it come that they ended up so screwed by life..? Who's fault was that? Now thinking, she came to a conclusion, that simply her life must have just hated her.

Clenching her teeth, she forced herself not to cry, by letting out only small moan. Somewhere deep in her head a silent voice whispered, that she'd pushed her limits for that day. It was too much to handle.

- You're okay? - warm voice called her from her side. It somewhat didn't calm her down. Her feelings bursted suddenly, doubled.

- Nooooo! I'm certanly NOT okaaay! - she pulled her arm behind his back and embraced him in really strong squeeze. That twist he hadn't expected and couldn't help but blush deeply red, while she was clinging to him. With sorrowful voice, she groaned again - My life is a COMPLETE DISASTEEEER!

She totally collapsed on him, getting almost lifeless. She started to long but quietly yelp onto his sleeve, trying hard not to cry. Hesistantly, he put his arm around her shoulders, looking away. Pinky colour was still visible on his cheeks. Sooner or later, this phase of drinking would've come - momentary breakdown.

With great effort, he convinced himself to drink up her last two drinks to not let them be wasted. The girl wasn't able to done them. Well, in her state, he wouldn't have let her do this, anyway.

With a gasp and cough, Jordan put away the glass, as his eyes widened. This one was really strong. He had to grunt a few times, until he could say that his throat came to its normal state. But mind was more eager to surrender boozy drinks, though he managed to keep his face.

- Molly, get it together, we're going. - he rubbed her back. Her eyes barely opened. She groaned, pushing her head into boy's arm deeper. He sighed, trying to gently push her away, or maybe force her to stand. She reluctantly sat straight, rubbing her face with small hands. World was twirling, head was heavy. She felt exactly that it was the end for today. - Good girl.

Jordan got down the chair. Slightly faltering, he stood, paid some funny Alwasish coins for the drinks and, helping Molly go straight, went out from bar. The bartender shouted behind them, inviting them again and wishing good night.


	4. Chapter 4 - To meet in the evening

Breathing fresh air, they both revived a bit. Molly felt dizzy, so did Jordan, but he somehow could keep him from 'funny twisting reality' in which the girl said she found herself in. And she again clung to his arm, both trying not to fall and feel herself being close to an another person that she just needed at that moment. His fragrance was still noticeable almost as clearly as before, which she perceived like a narcotic attaching her to him. Squeezing his arm, she let go a simple giggle and an approving groan. It felt nice to Jordan, but, at the same time, wrong; he always wanted to be hanging around with a girl holding on his elbow like a lady and he, as a gentleman which deep inside he was, would walk her home, providing protection and company at that time of night. Although, now it wasn't that ideal: they both were drunk (though not the same), they weren't (and won't be) together as a couple, it wasn't a date or something, he was not a gentleman and she was not (not? really?) a lady. The next thing, that was totally unnecessary that night, was appearance of a certain Nourasian prince, who was just walking along a street.

Jordan frowned, catching the sight of 'that stupid frog prince'. He was only hoping that Molly wouldn't do anything awkward or… jump into this alien arms... He knew well how she was feeling about him in that way Jordan could not understand... Or he didn't want to understand it.

He pulled his arm around her waist protectively, as he saw that the Princey'd smiled a bit and was about to walk up to them.

- Hello, Prince. - the gunner spoke first, concentrating on to not let his encouraged by drinks emotions go off. The dark skinned companion was a bit surprised, that the boy greeted him first. He took a glance at Molly, who was holding onto her partner like there was no tomorrow. He didn't understand the behavior of those two humans and also didn't like it. It was something like very improper for their age...

- Good even-

- Prince Aikka! - the girl shouted, jumping from boy's arms and rushing towards her little childish crush. Frowning on, Jordan crossed his arms, waiting for things to develop. His patience was wrenched, so he was ready to react at any moment. - How'as your day? - she asked, crossing her arms on her back, smiling cheerfully.

- Pleasant, it is nice of you to ask, Molly. And you?

She chuckled a bit.

- I like how you speak with that royal manner, you know? - then she straightened up, spreaded her arms a bit on her sides and bobbed. That enhanced Jordan's humour and made Aikka be more confused - Your Majesty, it is honour to meet you at that magnificent time of a day. I assure you, my day was splendid, thank you for your attention. - She laughed again and spun around. Very confused (and little offended), Aikka looked at Jordan, searching for some lightening up the situation. The latter just shrugged his shoulders.

Molly stopped and took Aikka's hand is hers. She began to speak ardently: Hey, we went out today morning, we came across some little robot, we went after him to some big place to play some great game-arcade, but it was a trap and we were actually playing with our ship and blew half of it, then we had a race with a special rule of arena, it was tough bbut we won of course, after that we received a mental-punch from our team manager, then we decided to go out to a bar and there was great great great time, we were drinking, shouting, singing with aliens, now we are getting back to our pit. Next time you should come with us! - she gasped and breathe heavily after that confession. Aikka was observing her carefully, astounded slightly. After hearing her last sentence, he mused for a moment.

- Sorry, but I don't think my family would allow me... such involvement.

- Ah, that's too bad. - Jordan went up. He spoke with no sign of sarcasm, what was really odd in his case. What was more, he reached his hand towards the Nourasian. - Anyway, it was nice to run into you, Prince. - another confusion met the royal one. But letting go their misconceptions he reached and shoke his hand with the Earth boy.

- Indeed. I wish you two good night. - he gave Molly a small bow and smile and then quickly walked ahead.

The girl spun again with a slight laugh. It was bad idea, since she wasn't in her best state. She lost her balance of course almost fell, if her partner wouldn't be there. He easily caught her around her waist. With never-ending giggle, she squeezed his elbow gratefully as he pulled her straight. He saw her sparkling eyes, plunging into his, but it was really short moment.

- Whoa, you actually can be nice to Aikka, can't you?

- Oh, well, I wouldn't say that I was going to be nice to him, but it just came out. I'm tired of him, so I'd decided I would try to, well, let's say, 'tolerate' his person. For a while.

With another smile she gave him, he almost felt like his cheeks were heating up. He'd thought it was the alcohol. Definitely. He reacts really unpredictably only because of that.

_Alien drinks, for Avatar's sake!_

_"Never again you will draw me into this, Molly_ - he thought as they were walking closer their pit. - _No matter how much sympathy you have in me. Never again."_


	5. Chapter 5 - To be imaginative

- Boooys, we're hooome!

- Molly! Hush, the hell!

The pilot and the gunner entered the pit, which was still opened and the lights were on. Mechanics, Koji and Stan, had finished the basic repairs on the Whizzing Arrow II just a few moments earlier and at that time they were drinking in common room, waiting for their favorite couple to appear so they could close the pit. As they heard voices, they walked out. What they saw, was rather unexpected and somehow funny.

Molly, stucked on Jordan's shoulder with one hand, whereas her second hand was holding on the banister. Jordan was holding Molly by her waist and also helping with the banister. Their legs were moving slowly, arduously and unsteadily. They would have looked like they had came back from a terrible battle, if their faces weren't laughing and had pinky colour spreaded all over.

- Now we're talking... - Stan elbowed Koji, who wore a dumbfounded expression, watching the younger two that were making a great effort to climb on not that high stairs. - You owe me ten bucks, my friend.

The older members stood there and were left unnoticed by the younger two, who were trying to harmlessly get to their rooms.

Mechanics exchanged looks.

- Wanna make another bet? - Stan asked allusively, grinning.

- Here you are, Mol. Time to sleep. - Jordan opened the door of Molly's hiding-place-room and almost cruely pushed her in.

- H-hey! - she moaned - It was not nice!

He stopped and, still standing in the doorway, glanced at the younger one. An effusion of thoughts flew through his mind, but all of them ended on this girl. What he gonna do now? Silent, rational voice screamed in the depths of mind that he had to go. Go, away from something that could result with regrets. Something different was encouraging him to stay, provide protection. Look after his partner, that wasn't in a good state. Help her fall asleep and nicely call a night.

Unfortunately, the third and last voice won his control. In some kind of wrong manner and with strange confidence, Jordan walked in the room and closed the doors carefully, seeing if they were locked. They were.

Eva stood there still with her arms crossed. We walked over her and looked at her with puppy eyes.

- Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to not be nice. - he then put his arms on her shoulers, looking in her eyes - But you do need a sleep, _Little One. _

For a moment she was silent. Her brain activity was either high or low. It depended. Then she smiled cheerfully and sweetly.

- That's okay for me.

She moved backwards, disconnecting eye contact with the boy. With quick moves she took off her pants and t-shirt and was left in her underwear: shorts and sport bra. She didn't feel embarrassed with her partner pressence. It was somehow natural...

He, however, was taken aback a little and blush, but only a bit. With careful gaze he watched as she laid in her bed. He then felt something like a connection. A gentle feeling that was attaching him. Not directly to this small little girl, but more like all surroundings with the two of them. Maybe it was because of those hellish drinks... Or better, thanks to them. He couldn't perceive properly...

- Will yo do me a favor? - she asked, now observing the boy back, just as he did. Waking up from his thoughts, he nodded. - Do you mind staying with me for a while...?

Eyebrows lifted. Heart flipped. Heat flew on cheeks. This little girl's sight, such fragile, but enchantingly calling and vowing for him. Her request so simple, but somehow so incongruous.

Their view conjuncted in his head. He saw as he approached her. A little ashamed and pinky, she let him come over. She let him embrace her. Eyes were drifting into the other ones. He felt the heat that was filling their both bodies. But it all was innocent and pure. Pure as the most stuuning water drop. Like a crystal. Like a free, wild star, shooting across the firmament. _Jordan..._

-... Jordan?

He grinned, still standing a few steps in front of the bed.

- Of course. - and he turned to walk out. Knowing, that Molly would not understand, he added: I'll be back in a moment.


	6. Chapter 6 - To be overimaginative

(A/N) I think I should change the rating for this one...

-... Jordan?  
He grinned, still standing a few steps in front of the bed.  
- Of course. - and he turned to walk out. Knowing, that Molly would not understand, he added: I'll be back in a moment.  
Eva giggled to herself and with that smile she leaned on the bedding, streching. She didn't want to admit it but her vision was twirling slightly and she felt the blood pulsing in her temples. Rolling towards the wall, she made some space on the bed for her friend. Then she waited and didn't have to stay that way for long. Jordan appeared exactly a moment after, wearing his dark shorts and a tank top. He had his lovely pillow in his hand. Again, locking the door, he smiled at Molly, who was tapping the space next to her, encouraging the gunner to come closer. He did it without hesitation and leaped at 'his' part of the bunk bed. It was far more comfy than it looked like. He laid his head on his entwined palms.  
The pilot and gunner didn't look at each other. They were just laying for a while in silent, hearing their breathing.  
Eva was day(night)dreaming with her eyes closed. She had her arms on her stomach. The prefume of her patner she could still smell in the air, though it was less intense than before.

Then she felt a touch on her brush. Fingers that were scuffing her skin. Of course it was him, who else? She turned her head without opening her eyes. She showed him a smile, which was saying that she was enjoying his touch; that he can continue, wherever it could end up... In the deepness of her mind, of her maturing thoughts, she wanted him to go further... She wanted something like this, something improper, intimate...

- Do it.  
- Wha?  
- Let's do it. Here. Now.  
She rolled to her side and reached for his body. Embracing his chest she looked deeply into his eyes. He was surprised, of course, and he blushed, but then he found himself in a great shock, when Molly, without any warning, joined her lips with his, kissing. She pressed maybe a little too hard, that made the boy hesitate more. She felt that he was astounded, he could not move, didn't know how to react. But she couldn't stop. Her feelings were overhelming, taking control; they forced her to fondle his skin, play with his lips, take his hips in her knees' grip. With his quiet moan she realised that he came back to his senses. They joined their passion in one. Heat was growing within with every move, every touch. It was something that both of them had been keeping inside for a very long time. The urge to make a move, finally found its vent...  
With a joyfull smile, Molly looked at her partner.  
He was still laying next to her with his arms under his head. He looked back at her, amused, remembering what he had said earlier that day.  
- What's so funny, Mol?  
She giggled again. Yes, she's going crazy. Pictures in her head flew away into the depths, so she would not remember them. She sighed and again took a look at the top of her bunk.  
- Ah, nothing. You just smell good.  
They both laughed slightly. Feeling relaxed, Jordan adjusted on the sheets and pulled up one knee. The alcohol he drank was escaping slowly from his head, leaving unpleasant feeling of a little twisting view. He was with his friend, doing nothing, which was a very common activity all over the world and worlds. It felt fine.


	7. Chapter 7 - To talk at night

- Now what? - he spoke after another moment of silence. - You're going to sleep or not?

- Not yet.

- Then when?

- I don't know. I just don't feel sleepy.

Molly sat up and sighed. But then she felt sick and with a groan she laid back, pressing a hand to her forehead. Jordan turned to his side, watching her carefully.

- A headache, huh?

- Yea, quite big. - she smiled weakly - But that's natural. When for the first time I had got a hangover I was so wild that one of the teacher at my boarding school thought I was about to have a period. - she chuckled under her memory - Then she began to talk to me about those things. How awkward it was, you have no idea.

- No, I don't. - he nodded, wondering how old she was then. He thought about his previous experiences with alcohol. Obviously, he didn't have much of them. - We have a pillow talk then, don't we?

Her laugh was short, blank. Visibly it disturbed her. She took her pillow and pressed to her face. The boy thought that she didn't want to talk then, so he laid on his back again, sighing.

- Why aren't you talking? - she asked with a pillow on her head.

- Huh? Oh, I thought that... Well, you have a headache, so...

- Drop it, gunner-boy. Look, I have a pillow and I talk, so isn't it a pillow talk?

She looked at him, searching for a reaction and immediately bursted with laughter, when she saw his dull expression. One eyebrow lifted and mouth half-opened. She hid her face back into soft material. Only a moment after, Jordan laughed along, taking his pillow.

- So, what topic we take for this time? - he asked.

- I told you about an incident from my past, now your turn.

He mused, still breathing into pillow. He had some stories that he could tell, but did he really wanted to spare with them... Oh, let's take it lightly.

- About what you want to hear? - he was still hesitating.

- The colour of your underwear! - she joked. - Tell me why'd ya dyed your hair.

- Hey, we are like poets, isn't it my dear? - they both laughed again. Molly poked Jordan's arm. - Okay, okay... Hm. I think it was two years ago... My first classes of gunnery. Y'know, such young cadet in academy who can finally touch a real pieces of explosives, I was so excited. After few lessons we'd taken, we were allowed to operate real artillery. - he was talking as if it was the best memory of his life. He had a faraway look and his lips' corners were lifted slightly. Molly was observing him, curious. Actually she didn't know, what this story had in common to his hair, but she waited. - I sat in those sim turrets for ack-ack, you know, anti-aircraft. There were used different type of gunpowder, not the typical. It had I think sulfuric things, or ammoniac. I took for granted superior's warnings and I fired with full power, but then the systems'd been hit by surge of heating and there was a small explosion. - Molly gasped, but Jordan only chuckled. After all this time it wasn't that serious as it had seemed back then. - Easy! I just received a hit of powder's vapors and small burns on my sides. Not a big deal.

- You're always overdoing shooting, aren't ya? - the gunner chuckled again, turning his head to Molly.

- Well, I think I am! That's my natural charm. - he proudly rubbed his chest, grinning. The girl just rolled her eyes. - Ekhem, anyway, the powder coloured half of my head and I thought I looked good. Besides, it wasn't wearing off and I didn't want to shave my head so I'd decided to mask it, and that's the whole story.

Without noticing, Molly reached and brushed Jordan's bleached side of hair, slightly curling with her fingers his short locks. A moment of silence happened in which the boy couldn't help but blush, looking into Molly face, inaudibly asking: "What are you..?'. Generally, his expression was confused.

It was just a few seconds. Then, as if excusing herself, the pilot giggled, taking her arm away, and yawned badly, leaning back.

- I like it.


End file.
